1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an overcurrent protection device, an overcurrent protection method, and a non-transitory medium for preventing, by fuse blowing, the occurrence of component or circuit failure caused by overcurrent.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique using a fuse for protecting a circuit including a passive component such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), and a resistor is disclosed, for example, in the below-described Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-153944 (JP 2004-153944 A).
In such a device, a separate semiconductor device is provided for grounding the fuse, and the fuse is itself blown by overcurrent, thereby protecting the component or circuit. Therefore, a failure can be caused by the sputtering of the blown fuse.